User blog:HeeHomeboyMokey/Lots of Voltron: Legendary Defender Feats
Haggar's magic is stated as being capable of destroying planets and the Paladins tank it (Altean magic can repair planets and this is believed by Coran, a knowledgeable scientific dude, so its not a hyperbole) *Shiro's arm acted as a power source for a shield generator that stops massive solar flares from hitting a planet *Keith deflected acid from a monster that eats planets *All of the Paladins took an explosion that destroyed half a moon in the comics with no injury. The comics are also canon as they have a canonical placement in the series, were said to be canon by the creators, and also have been referenced in the show. *Haggar took a blast of quintessence which I calced. *Zarkon destroyed a massive amount of his own ship without any Lion or Voltron tier weaponry. *I believe I linked a gigaton tier feat for the Castle of Lions on the verse page. *Coran dodged a beam of light. *Characters react to the ion cannon, SoL lasers. *Pidge said the Blue Lion flew to the edge of the solar system in five seconds. *Check out this old thread for some more feats Season 7: *Shiro piloted a ship at 50 km/s, or Mach 145 early career. *Apparently, with the group's own calculations, it would be a one and a half year trip to make it to Earth We know that they are at least a galactic distance away as well, and probably not in a dwarf galaxy so I am using 70,000 LY. If they are correct, and my galactic distance does not change when I finish the ep, that means 46,666.3c Lions. Not really a huge buff, since they were already in tens of thousands of c range. This was super casual cruising speed though, since none of the Paladins were operating the Lions at all. Pidge was playing a video game as they went. *The Lions fly from Saturn to Earth in under 30 seconds, 133c *This one I am unsure of, but Shiro's arm is powered by something extremely similar to a Balmera Crystal, which, when harvested, have the energy to severely wound a Balmera, which is a living planet. Shiro's arm has that kind of power behind it. (Power source scaling is sort of context sensitive so idk if this is an okay use of it) *Voltron takes all six Zaiforge cannons firing at it at once, all of them capable of destroying the Earth. (Still had to separate though) *When all of the Zaiforge cannons combine together, they can vaporize Earth. Apparently Voltron could not survive taking that, but that's kind of bullshit. The Atlas' particle barrier survives its blast, and when a new, superpowerful enemy arrives to Earth and beats the shit out of Voltron, they shatter the particle barrier that withstood that blast with ease, multiple times. Voltron can still harm that mysterious mech, though, and still ended up winning, although through a weak spot. Category:Blog posts